The present invention relates to multi-screen platforms, and more specifically, to providing gaze-aware control of multi-screen platforms.
Television, movie, and gaming experiences are moving towards dual-screen or multi-screen (or multi-device) models. For example, a user may watch a sporting event on a television while tracking statistics of the sporting event on a tablet computer. Similarly, a video game may provide a main screen viewable by all local players as well as handheld devices personal to each user. However, a problem with such multi-screen applications is that the user cannot focus on each screen at the same time. This may cause the user to miss content on one screen while focusing on another screen.